


Mar de fuego.

by IneffableWorls



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWorls/pseuds/IneffableWorls
Summary: Normalmente a Aline no le importaría tener que hacer guardia y menos sí eso implica tener a Elizabeth cerca. Pero con el ataque de un monstruo, no puede evitar pensar constantemente en su hermana desaparecida.Es un relato de la partida de rol que estoy jugando. Tiene tres finales distintos.
Relationships: Aline deLeur / Elizabeth





	Mar de fuego.

Quizá debería haberme intentado quitar esa costumbre hace años, esa que siempre me decía mi hermana que me causaría problemas y que yo siempre le decía que era imposible. Supongo que, como era de esperar, fue la voz de la razón. Estoy segura de que esto no le sorprendería saber cómo me encuentro ahora, en una situación que yo misma me he buscado por ir a buscarle las cosquillas al gato.Aunque sé que no me va a pasar nada. No puedo estar en mejores manos. Cuando cierro los ojos, notando como las gotas frías de la lluvia resbalan en cuanto caen sobre mí, sé lo que espero. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, aunque trate de hacer que el orgullo cree una barrera contra el sonrojo que seguramente tiña mis mejillas, sé que todo será inútil. Lo cual queda completamente demostrado cuando el dorso de su mano llega a mi mejilla, dejando una pequeña caricia. Yo abro los ojos y me encuentro con el mar de llamas que son los iris de Elizabeth. Sonríe, y lo hace en ese gesto torcido que he descubierto que, cada vez que aparece, hace que quiera borrarlo con un beso. Y creo que ella se ha dado cuenta, porque cada vez sonríe más veces así.

Pero esta vez no me acerco, me quedo donde estoy; sentada a unos cuantos metros de las tiendas de campaña donde descansan todos. Dejar a Jack haciendo guardia no es la mejor de las ideas. Paso la mano por la roca en la que estoy, llena de musgo señalando en dirección a Zagoz. Cuando bajo la vista, veo a ese hombre, como su cuerpo se llenaba de bruma.

— ¿En qué piensa la princesita? —mientras habla, la mano llega a mi mentón, alzándolo levemente. Ya no sonríe, imagino que preocupada por que no haya respondido como siempre a ello.

— Me da algo de miedo que ese hombre nos persiga… —admito, subiendo las piernas a la roca y abrazándolas. Escucho una carcajada ahogada, antes de que una mano llegue a mi cabeza, revolviendo las hebras castañas.

— No creo que comerte la cabeza con eso te vaya a llevar a ningún lado.

La razón que hay pesa. No hay nada que pueda hacer, no al menos, más allá de encontrar una solución; pero pensar en el miedo que me da, no me ayudará para nada. Cuando apoya su frente contra la mía, suspiro.

— Tienes razón, Eli… —murmuró, inclinándome levemente antes de acercarme a sus labios, atraída hacia ellos como su fueran un dulce. Cierro los ojos esperando el contacto, el sabor de sus labios y el roce del aire al suspirar. Pero no llega.

Por el contrario, Elizabeth se aparta, sujetándome por los hombros. Mientras lleva la diestra hasta sus labios, poniendo el índice sobre estos, las dos guardamos silencio.

A nuestro alrededor, los únicos sonidos que nos envuelven son el ulular de un búho, las hojas al mecerse por el viento y las gotas al caer. Seguramente, si el miedo no se hubiera clavado en lo más hondo de mi ser, disfrutaría de la magia de esta situación con Eli.

Cuando voy a abrir la boca para hablar, Elizabeth me silencia. Nos agachamos, bueno, más bien ella se agacha y yo le sigo el juego. La facilidad con la que se mueve me resulta fascinante, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me he resbalado causa de la lluvia o tropezado por alguna raíz. Sin embargo, ella salta, corre y trepa con una agilidad y sigilo envidiable. Tengo que llevar una mano sujetándome el pelo para poder ver algo decentemente.

No es hasta que estamos cerca que lo oígo. Las voces de un grupo se ven silenciadas gracias a la lluvia y, por suerte, mi grito también. Un ligero dolor en el trasero hace que suelte un quejido, sin embargo, no es nada comparado con la sensación que ha llegado en cuanto he visto la escena.

Siento cómo Elizabeth tira de mi brazo, pero yo no puedo levantarme: las piernas no me responden. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar las hebras de la chica que está tirada en el suelo, de un color castaño claro, casi rubio. Un nombre trepa por mi garganta, raspandola. A pesar de que aunque tengo la boca abierta, no sale nada. Un hombre le da una patada al cuerpo, mostrando así una herida abierta que me revuelve el estómago.

— Tenemos que hacer algo… —murmuro, aunque sé bien que la razón es el miedo. Miedo a reconocer los iris castaños de mi hermana

— No, tenemos que avisar a los demás, hay siete hombres, Aline —sé que probablemente se enfade. Sé que igual se retracta en su decisión de seguir conmigo, pero tengo que hacer algo. Y antes de que pueda darme cuenta ya he extendido la mano en dirección a esos hombres, dejando que la esencia fluya y recorra mi cuerpo, acumulándose en mis dedos, dejando un cosquilleo antes de que, la misma sensación que siento cuando el sol acaricia mi piel, se adueñe de mis sentidos. Con las palabras exactas, un fogonazo de luz consigue lo que quería, cegarles. Quiero aprovechar el momento para comprobar si la chica sigue viva, pero las piernas me tiemblan, las siento clavadas en el sitio. Una palmada por la espalda me sobresalta, pero al reconocer el borrón rojizo de las hebras de Elisabeth me tranquilizo. Con esos movimientos envidiables, salta y lanza cuchillos hacia aquellos que empiezan a ver. Da otro salto, y una pequeña daga asoma antes de se clave sobre un hombre. No veo razón para llegar al asesinato, no hasta que veo los ojos verdes sin vida de la muchacha. Una arcada hace que la luz que he manifestado tilile. Aquellas partes que son de pudor femenino están expuestas de forma desvergonzada. No llego a dejar una disculpa por no haber llegado a tiempo, el grito de Elizabeth que lleva mi nombre es lo último que oigo antes de que un hombre se abalance sobre mí. El brillo de un cuchillo me corta la respiración. O tal vez sea su brazo, no estoy segura, tampoco puedo hacerlo. Siento cómo todo a mi alrededor da vueltas. Todo menos el cuerpo de la chica.

— Un cuchillo más, y despídete de tu amiguita —busco a Elizabeth, pero sólo veo a cuatro hombres con las armas desenfundadas. Quiero hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo tiembla. Quiero decir algo, pero he olvidado todos los hechizos que estudie y memorice. El libro… Tengo que cogerlo. Pero está en la tienda. Tengo que avisar a Abby, pero está durmiendo. Quiero ir a pedir ayuda a los demás, pero dudo poder, tan siquiera, dar un paso en su dirección. Quiero ver el mañana, pero el aire se escapa de mis pulmones.

Quiero ver luz, pero la oscuridad es todo lo que veo.

Reacciono cuando siento mi cuello liberado. Cojo una bocanada de aire, agradeciendo como mi pulmones se llenan.

Unos brazos más delgados me rodean el pecho, haciendo que mi peso se cierna sobre Eli. No me permito más de unos instantes para recuperarme, con ambas manos extendidas, y las palabras adecuadas, dejo que la esencia se forme delante nuestro, los hombres cierran los ojos, esperando de nuevo la luz. Pero no llega. Los brazos de Elizabeth recorren mi pierna antes de sacar una pequeña daga de su funda y que pierda el contacto físico con ella. Sé que está por detrás, moviéndose. Lo suficientemente silenciosa para que nadie la oiga, pero sé, no, mejor dicho, siento lo que va a hacer. Cuando el primer tajo viene en mi dirección, el cristal bloquea el golpe allí dónde yo he forjado un escudo de esencia. Muevo mi mano derecha hacia el hombre que aún no ha atacado. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una evidente mueca de repulsión y miedo. A fin de cuentas, la magia está prohibida.

Con las mismas palabras que trajeron el calor del sol, dejo que la luz ciegue al hombre al mismo tiempo que Elisabeth clava mi daga en el cuello del primero. ¿Cuántos quedan? ¿Dos? ¿Uno? Sólo veo al hombre que tiene las manos sobre sus ojos. Sonrío, porque Elizabeth ha podido encargarse de los seis restantes. Los siete, pues la daga vuelve a clavarse en el vientre del hombre. Me relajo y libero la esencia acumulada en mis manos que me unía a los hechizos. Elizabeth suspira, negando con la cabeza. Supongo que preguntándose la razón por la que ha decidido estar conmigo. Supongo que eso es algo que ni el Gran Vigilante podría tener claro. Ni yo misma lo sé. Cuando volvemos al campamento, siento el temblor de mi cuerpo disminuir considerablemente. Busco los dedos de Elizabeth, cogiendolos con cuidado. Tengo miedo de girarme. Tampoco sé la razón por la que lo hago, pero sí la razón de mis palabras.  
— Deberíamos hacerle una tum -

Como si volviera a tener un brazo oprimiéndome el cuello, el aire se esfuma. La chica no está.

( Final 1)

Me giró a mirar a Elizabeth, pero ella sólo suelta mi mano en respuesta. Busco una explicación, busco el mar de llamas, pero sólo hay dos cuencas vacías. Grito. Me desgarro la garganta. Pido ayuda. Pero sólo se oyen los sonidos del bosque. La mano que antes me unía con Elizabeth ahora se encuentra llena de sangre. Chillo y está vez corro en dirección al campamento. Tropiezo y me levanto, resbalo y ruedo. Me queman los pulmones, las piernas y las manos. Las heridas escuecen y la cabeza me va a estallar. ¿Cuándo he empezado a llorar?

Cuando consigo ver la hoguera, quiero sentirme aliviada, pero la verdad es que sólo quiero volver con Elizabeth y llorar. Quiero volver a ver el fuego en ella, en sus gestos, en su sonrisa, en sus provocaciones, en su pelo, en sus ojos… Quiero volver a verla… bien.

Un tirón me devuelve al bosque. Un tirón me hace caer. Un tirón me enseña que sólo soy algo pequeño en un mundo grande y el abismo al que ahora caigo, no es más un castigo por haber desafiado al Gran Vigilante.

( Final 2 )

Un tirón me devuelve al bosque. Un tirón me hace caer. Un tirón me despierta de la horrible pesadilla que me había sujetado. Busco a Abby y le abrazo, ignorando sus quejidos. Busco a Elizabeth y me pego a ella, sintiendo como su brazo me rodea la cintura con cuidado. El contacto de su piel contra la mía me tranquiliza, como una canción de cuna, calmandome. ( Final 3 ) Me giró a mirar a Elizabeth, pero ella no tiene ojos para mi, al contrario. Sus ojos están fijos en el mismo sitio que yo miraba. — Vamos con los demás. Ahora —dejo que me lleve, que tire con suavidad de mi mano. Hay una presión en mi pecho, como un deja vu. Cómo si algo fuera a pasar. Miro a Elizabeth, y el mar en llamas me apremia para que vaya más rápido. Un extraño alivio me invade, pero sigo sus pasos. Al menos, hasta que alguien me agarra por el brazo, haciendo que suelte a Eli. Suelto un quejido a la par que mi compañera grita, abalanzándose contra el hombre. Me suelta y yo ruedo. Cada intento por levantarme es inútil, es como si el bosque se hubiera puesto en nuestra contra, las raíces parecen tirar de mí y el musgo haberse vuelto más resbaladizo. Chillo a la par que dejo de sentir el suelo. Chillo, llena de pánico, aún cuando unas manos me sujetan. — Deja de chillar, por favor. Ya te he cogido —Elizabeth tira de mí, y yo busco apoyarme en algún saliente. Pero solamente estoy colgada. Busco el apoyo de Elizabeth y veo la rama. Una raíz que se está soltando por el peso añadido. Supongo que ve en mis ojos mi petición a juzgar por la forma en la que frunce el ceño. Cuando estoy a punto de pronunciarla, ella me corta—. Ni se te ocurra decir semejante estupidez. Si tienes capacidad para pensar en ellas, la tienes para hacerlo con una solución. — Elizabeth… Por favor… ¿Cómo vamos a subir? — Subiendo. — Eli… — No, no puedes pedirme que te deje, que te abandone. No ahora que por fin sé que te quiero. No ahora que iba… Simplemente no —sé qué está haciendo fuerza por mantener el peso de las dos. No quiero que ella caiga. No quiero que lo haga por mi culpa. Cuando las llamas se encuentran con el ámbar, prende la chispa. Veo en sus ojos como sabe que se me ha ocurrido algo, veo en su sonrisa mi recompensa. Y veo en su agarre lo que siente por mí. Pronuncio unas palabras conocidas, con las manos hacia abajo. La miro, asiento. Duda un instante, pero supongo que la confianza gana, vocaliza un te atraparé, siempre voy a cogerte. Así que salta. Me suelta y caigo. Caigo hasta que mis pies tocan cristal. El escudo que he generado se mantiene, dándome seguridad para mirar a mi alrededor y encontrar un buen punto para poder subir, o descender. Se lo indico y Elizabeth va. Extiende ambas manos en mi dirección, preparada para mi salto. Lo hago y sus brazos me rodean a la par que sus labios atrapan los míos. Yo también te cogeré siempre Elizabeth. Siempre. Mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para ti, y si no puedes saltar, te buscaré otra forma de que estemos juntas de nuevo, porque yo también te quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ❤ Sí os gusta como escribo podéis seguirme en Twitter que iré subiendo también alguna cosita. ( @IneffableWxrds ) Seguramente a lo largo de la semana suba alguna cosita más ❤❤


End file.
